


Solstice Selection

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Barebacking, Crossdressing, First Time, Human / Werewolf roleplay, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Kink, Spanking, bro jobs, camboy, multiple knots, not all tags apply to each chapter, roleplayed non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: As an omega led pack, the winter solstice signaled a predictable occurrence –– their leader would go into heat. With the leader, inevitably a portion of the pack’s omegas would also have their heats triggered, their scents thick in the air as their fevers took hold. It was up to the remaining pack members to protect them, to watch, and to wait.Happy holidays: A/B/O style. This is pure smut, read at your own risk ;)





	1. Prologue: Full Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a different pairing (excluding the prologue and epilogue, kind of sort of). Warnings that apply to the chapter will be added in the notes at the beginning. HAPPY HOLIDAYS YOU FILTHY ANIMALS.

Winter solstice. The darkest day of the year. For the packs that called the forest home, the ones who had not forgotten the ways of old, it was the most important day of the year. Stepped in tradition, in lore, in hopes for the coming year, it was a time for gathering. For the city packs, the wolves who were more concerned about buying Christmas presents, it was just another day. 

For the pack that lived in the wide swath of forest due west of a major metropolis, the day was an amalgamation of traditions, some modern and metropolitan, others belonging to generations of forest dwellers who came before. There were boughs of holly decorating the animal skin dwellings, a sporadic burst of plastic tinsel thrown here and there. A fire had been burning for a week, stoked by the watchers of the pack like days of old. While some pack members (cough Sehun cough) sang human Christmas jingles over and over in a show of defiance, others bayed at the darkening skies, imitating the calls that had been passed to them from their parents and grandparents. 

When darkness fell on the night of the solstice, the camp fell silent, the more modern traditions taking a backseat to the age-old rituals of the wolf. It was a special day for the pack and more importantly for its leader. As an omega-lead pack, the solstice had one predictable occurrence –– their leader would go into heat. With the leader, inevitably a portion of the pack’s omegas would also have their heats triggered, their scents thick in the air as their fevers took hold. It was up to the remaining pack members to protect them, to watch, and to wait. 

In the darkness surrounding the camp came the sound of movement, of wolves approaching, all called forward by the same potential reward. They moved silently, hanging back at the edges of the camp, their scents carried forth in by the cold wind of winter as they released pheromones, hoping to attract a mate. Hoping to attract the prized mate of the pack.  _ The leader.  _

Their pack was an oddity to some. Lead by omegas, the pack consisted of former city dwellers as well as  wolves descended from past generations. Wolves who knew only the forest and wolves that wanted to learn the old ways. They were a rough lot when provoked, immediately dismissing the notion that omegas were weak and unable to lead. They were known to be ferocious when provoked, a long line of victories against other packs touted as evidence of their might. 

It was why the alphas came far and wide to court their leader. They were strong, they were virile, and on a more human and materialistic level, they were filthy rich. The land they camped on was owned by the leader, over a thousand acres of land to live and hunt on. The leader was a catch for anyone, city wolf or forest wolf alike. 

And so they came, hoping, waiting, circling the camp and scenting the air.

And the selected omega representatives, those who were the leader’s right-hand men, would survey those who gathered. Ultimately it was this group that would decide the mate for the leader, so great was the trust between them. Their burden was heavy, but it was bearable. 

It was the reason Sehun, who had just recently risen through the ranks of the pack, waited by the fire for the others, ready to approach the edges of their camp and observe the gathered alphas. It was the reason why Minseok, who normally would be in his tent caring for his pups, came to join him under the light of the full moon. It is why Lu Han scurried towards them, looking far too excited about the entire ritual. 

“Let’s go,” Minseok said once they were all gathered. “Time to glare at some alphas.” He led the group down towards the western edge of the camp, ready to begin their important task.  


	2. Life Lessons (Xiumin / Lu Han)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Bare backing, first times, male lactation, mentions of mpreg

Minseok and Lu Han watched as Sehun escorted the chosen alpha into the camp interior. They wondered if he would have a chance with the pack leader, hoping this year the leader might agree with their selection. Regardless, their job was done. The leader’s mate had been selected, and the other omegas in heat had chosen their mates as well. The job was done.

They made a move to return to the interior of the camp when their attention was mutually captured by a familiar scent. An alpha, one that both omegas recognized.

“I can’t fucking believe it.” Lu Han glared into the darkness, eyes locking on one alpha in particular. Changmin, also known as Minseok’s one-time mate. The guy who had loved him and promptly left, caring little for the pups that resulted from their one night of mating.

“Lu Han, just leave it.” Minseok tried to ignore the tall alpha whose silhouette was clear in the shine of the full moon.

Lu Han was not going to _just leave i_ _t_. Changmin was coming around to mate again, probably eager to see if the pack leader would choose him. He was probably fuming that he hadn’t been selected and eager to see if any of the other omegas in the pack might want him. He hadn’t even returned any of Minseok’s messages about the pregnancy aside from to say he wasn’t interested. He hadn’t done anything but get laid one night and then act like a dick. And now he was back to do it all over again. Lu Han wanted to throttle him.

“Minseok?” And he had the nerve to walk towards them, to act like he had any right to talk to Minseok at all.

Lu Han was quick to put his arm around the smaller omega, staring down the tall alpha with fire in his eyes. He might be an omega, but Lu Han was not someone to be messed with. 

“If you don’t leave in the next five seconds I will tear you limb from limb,” Lu Han said through gritted teeth.

The alpha did not look the least bit threatened, at least not until Lu Han took a step forward. At that point Changmin turned and scurried back into the forest, leaving a fuming omega in his wake.

“Fucking jerk,” Lu Han mumbled, turning his attention back to Minseok. In the light of the full moon, he could see the dark look in Minseok’s eyes and it only served to fuel his anger. “I should chase after him. I should –“

“No, don’t.” Minseok put a hand on Lu Han’s arm, urging him to stop. “He isn’t worth it.”

Lu Han glanced back towards the woods, debating if he should listen to Minseok even though he knew he would. He never disobeyed Minseok’s wishes.

“Come on, let’s go back. I’m tired.” Minseok linked his hand with Lu Han’s and tugged him towards the path to their tent.

Lu Han gripped his hand tightly, squeezing it reassuringly. He stole a few glances at his best friend along the way, overanalyzing what Minseok could potentially be feeling and thinking.

“It will be weird to not have the pups here tonight,” Minseok murmured as they entered their tent. Lu Han had to agree, he had become accustomed to their periodic whines through the night. The three young pups were being cared for by Minseok’s mother, a city wolf. It was better that way, safer in case any of the alphas that approached the camp became agitated and tried anything.

Lu Han took a seat on his pile of furs, the edges no longer evident, having long ago been intermingled with Minseok’s bedding. They slept like that every night, the pups snoring and crying in-between them. It was a habit, Lu Han supposed. They had spent most of their own childhood curled up together during sleepovers in the city, back when Lu Han’s parents had lived there.

That seemed like ages ago. It was Minseok and Lu Han, best friends, who had decided to move to the forest, to forgo city life, to live with a pack who understood their desire to get back to the old ways. And the tradition had become a nightly thing after that. They shared a tent, a bed. They shared everything.

_Almost everything._

Lu Han tried not to stare. He tried not to release a waft of pheromones the minute an alpha looked at Minseok or approached him. He tried so hard not to let his best friend know the truth….he was in love with him. Had been for years.

When Minseok had mated with Changmin it had been the worst day of Lu Han’s life, even if it shouldn’t have been. Minseok didn’t owe him anything, he didn’t feel the same. Lu Han was being selfish. And so he waited, stayed by Minseok’s side during the pregnancy, the birth. He helped take care of the pups. He rubbed Minseok’s back when it ached and made sure he was well fed when he was too exhausted from caring for his children to find his own dinner.

Lu Han sighed, settling into the furs. The walls of the tent glowed from the fire that burned in the center of camp, the flames that would be stoked all night by the younger omegas who hadn’t gone into heat.

Minseok leaned back, mimicking Lu Han’s movements. He burrowed into the furs, relaxing into the warmth.

“You okay?” Lu Han asked after a minute of silence, his hand going to Minseok’s back, rubbing soothing circles into his skin.

Minseok nodded. “Anything is better than being in heat again.”

Lu Han was grateful his own heat hadn’t been triggered this time around. If it had he would have spent a miserable night inside the tent he shared with Minseok, refusing any potential alphas while being unable to touch the person he really wanted. _The person he had always wanted._

Lu Han rolled onto his back, staring up at the slope of the animal hides. They stayed in silence for a couple minutes before Minseok spoke.

“I didn’t love him or anything if that is what you are thinking.”

Lu Han glanced over. Minseok was staring at him, a darkness in his eyes akin to worry or sadness.

“He was just…there. You know how it is. Or well, you don’t. You’ve never mated.”

Lu Han sighed. “You think I’m weird for never taking a mate?”

“No. I think you’re smart. I think…I can understand your reasoning.”

Lu Han turned over, moving his hands to support his head he stared into Minseok’s eyes. “What is my reasoning?”

Minseok looked thoughtful. “It is probably the same reason I don’t really care if Changmin comes around here or if he takes another mate.”

“That was rather cryptic,” Lu Han remarked. He couldn’t stop the way his heart was thrumming in his chest. Only Minseok could cause him to feel this way, to react this way, to hold onto false hope.

“I think it’s time we stop lying to each other,” Minseok said softly.

Lu Han swallowed. He knew he was starting to scent the air, but he couldn’t help it.

Minseok reached out, his hand going to Lu Han’s cheek, cupping it gently. Lu Han moved into the touch.

“I’ve liked you for so long, I just…I didn’t know you felt the same,” Minseok whispered.

Lu Han sucked in a deep breath. He wanted to respond, but he couldn’t find the words. He couldn’t believe any of it. It felt like some cruel trick was being played on him. He tried to smother the hope that swelled in him, the thought that maybe the cryptic answers meant something.

“You should’ve told Sehun you liked me ages ago. He is a lot smarter than we are, Lu Han. He knows when not to keep a secret.” Minseok smiled.

Lu Han mentally cursed and praised Sehun at the same time. So his secret had been spilled by that sassy omega. But his secret had been spilled! Minseok knew! Minseok felt the same way! Shit, he was going to have to buy Sehun a present after throttling him.

“I never would have thought you–“Lu Han’s words, the words that he struggled to get out as his brain went haywire, were silenced when Minseok pressed his lips to Lu Han’s own. His words were muffled, dying down when he felt Minseok’s tongue lick across the seam of his lips.

There was something infallibly natural about it, the way his hands reached for Minseok, the way his palms felt resting on his waist. Minseok tasted like heaven, his tongue sliding into Lu Han’s mouth.

Lu Han felt his body heat up, his skin warming with the realization it was happening; Minseok liked him back. He let his tongue slide along Minseok’s, savoring their first kiss, the press of Minseok’s soft lips on his own.

When they broke apart Lu Han chased Minseok’s lips, wanting more, not wanting to be done so soon.

Minseok chuckled at his exuberance. Sometime during their kiss, Minseok’s hands had come to rest on Lu Han’s robes, bunching up the thin fabric. He pulled lightly. “If you want more, you’ll have to take this off.”

Lu Han had never undressed faster in his life. He removed his hand from Minseok’s waist long enough to practically tear his robe from his body, grunting in frustration as it got caught on his arm while he pulled it overhead. He could hear Minseok laughing again, his face grew warm in response.

Once the robe was over his head he froze, captivated by the sight of the man next to him. Minseok hadn’t wasted any time either. He was nude, his pale skin, pink nipples, the lean muscle of his arms, the fat that still clung to his middle from his pregnancy, his semi-erect cock, on full display. Lu Han had seen him naked countless times before but this was different. He could touch. He could truly appreciate. _He could stare_.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Minseok joked, reaching for Lu Han’s robe and tugging it off his arm, finally divesting him of his garment.

Lu Han swallowed. He felt like he had just presented as an omega, like he was still getting used to his hormones. He was aroused, dick hard from the promise of something, of anything reciprocal with Minseok. He wasn’t sure how long he could possibly last. If he could even last beyond one touch.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Lu Han said in awe.

Another soft laugh and then Minseok was reaching for him, hands going to the nape of Lu Han’s neck, pulling him down. Their lips met once more and this time Lu Han was ready. He licked inside of Minseok’s mouth, savoring the sweet taste as his body was pulled lower.

Lu Han supported himself with his hands on Minseok’s side, palms pressed into the bed of furs, barely touching him as his body was splayed at an angle. Minseok pulled him lower yet until his elbow gave way and their chests were flush against each other. Lu Han moaned into the kiss, stimulated by the feeling of skin on skin contact, of being so close. His hands wandered down Minseok’s sides, to his waist. His skin was smooth, warm to the touch.

 _He wanted all of him._ He wanted everything, all of the things he had been ashamed to imagine over the years. Lu Han grew bold, breaking the kiss and sucking along Minseok’s jaw. Lips connecting with heated skin, he grazed lower with his teeth, a gentle scrape that elicited a low moan from Minseok.

When Lu Han began sucking marks down the smaller omega’s neck, Minseok threaded his fingers through Lu Han’s hair. The smallest of tugs had Lu Han’s breath hitching.

His hand wandered upwards, exploring, tracing small patterns into Minseok’s pale skin as he continued to bite and suck towards the juncture of his neck.

“How are you so good at this?” Minseok asked, his voice low and husky.

Lu Han smirked against Minseok’s neck. “I’ve never mated, but that doesn’t mean I’m innocent.”

Minseok didn’t ask any more questions. Instead, he pushed Lu Han back, taking the omega by surprise.

Lu Han made a small whine as his back hit the soft fur bedding. A second later Minseok was straddling him, thighs splayed against Lu Han’s middle, ass pressing back on Lu Han’s erection.

Lu Han gasped, biting his bottom lip.

“I’m sure there’s a few things you don’t know about,” Minseok teased, a devilish look in his eyes. He moved his hips, rubbing his ass back on Lu Han’s hard cock.

“Fuck,” Lu Han moaned. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

It was Minseok’s turn to attack. He sucked red marks into Lu Han’s long neck, hands gripping his shoulders as he periodically ground back against his cock. Lu Han felt helpless, hands squeezing Minseok’s waist. Every nerve ending in his body felt like it was firing from the teasing stimulation, the sensation of Minseok’s ass sliding back against his leaking cock.

Minseok’s scent was strong, stronger than Lu Han ever remembered it. It saturated the air, clinging to him, overwhelming him with every shaky inhale.

It didn’t even occur to him at first, not until Minseok’s skin seared against his touch, causing him to remove his hands in shock.

“You– Your–“

“Hmm,” Minseok hummed against his skin, the slick starting to pool from him, sliding against Lu Han’s middle.

 _Omegas weren’t supposed to trigger each other’s heats._ But then again there were a lot of things omegas weren’t supposed to do according to more conservative members of their species. Honestly, Lu Han could give two shits about what they thought.

Especially when he felt his own fever spread, a white heat from his abdomen creeping along his skin, seeping into his limbs as Minseok began to grind his hips back at a faster pace. They had triggered each other, both thrown into a state of pure lust and need.

Lu Han hated going into heat normally. Hated how he could never take the edge off of his body’s desire to mate no matter how much he tried. The way he had to wait it out, in misery.

But now he wasn’t miserable. He wasn’t alone.

“Fuck me,” Minseok husked against Luan’s neck, pressing back slowly.

Lu Han didn’t have to be asked twice. He was burning up, his breath hitching as he reversed their positions, pressing Minseok back into the bed of furs. Minseok parted his legs, inviting. He wanted to touch all of him, to feel all of him.

Lu Han’s hands found Minseok’s thighs, parting them wider, fingers digging into the skin. Minseok arched his back, lips swollen from his ministrations. He looked beautiful like that, pupils blown with lust. Lu Han had never wanted something so bad in his life.

He lined his cock up to Minseok’s hole, the scent of slick, of both of their heats, heavy in the air. When the head of his cock touched the puckered pink flesh of Minseok’s entrance Lu Han swallowed thickly, afraid he would come right then and there.

He pressed inside slowly, gasping at the sensation of entering the wet heat. Minseok keened, whining and urging Lu Han forward.

It was heaven, he decided, the feeling of entering Minseok, of being connected with him after a lifetime of want. His cock slid in, hot slick easing the entrance, surrounding his length until he was fully seated, his balls hitting Minseok’s ass.

“Move,” Minseok ordered, his hands gripping into the fur bedding as he tried to move his hips forward, sucking Lu Han in as deeply as possible.

Lu Han thrust, throwing his head back as he pulled out and slammed back in. Slick was running down his thighs, his own slick and Minseok’s mingling together. His nails dug into Minseok’s thighs, gripping him tightly as he thrust in again, this time harder.

Minseok cried out, meeting the thrust with a snap of his hips.

It was a pure need that set the pace, Lu Han not able to slow down even if he wanted to. He fucked into Minseok, dick sliding deep inside the omega again and again. He loosened his hold on Minseok’s thighs and leaned forward, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

Minseok’s whines became louder the harder they fucked, swallowed by their kiss until Lu Han broke away to take a deep breath.

“You feel so good,” Lu Han murmured, head lulling at the juncture of Minseok’s neck, his muscles contracting as he slammed harder into the man under him.

Minseok whined again, grabbing for Lu Han’s hand.

Minseok placed his hand on his chest, and for a moment Lu Han couldn’t understand why he was feeling a swell. Why he felt a warm, wet feeling. He thrust in and out, before supporting himself with his arm enough to see, to understand why Minseok was pressing his hand there.

“Fuck.” Lu Han muttered, stilling inside of Minseok for a second as his mind tried to figure out what was happening.

Minseok whined, hand pressing Lu Han’s down into the swell of his breast. Milk trickled down his chest, his nipple swollen.  He was lactating. He still was breastfeeding the pups, so it wasn’t that surprising but…Lu Han hadn’t thought….

“It hurts,” Minseok whined, hand cupping the swell, milk spilling out of one nipple then the other.

Lu Han didn’t know what he could do. _What he should do._

Minseok bucked up, earning a moan from Lu Han. “Help,” he husked, pressing Lu Han’s hand into the swell, letting the liquid flow down his chest onto the fur bedding.

Lu Han whined weakly, fucking into Minseok as his hands went to cup the swell in his chest. He pressed into the flesh, Minseok’s back arching as Lu Han’s dick slammed into him, his milk escaping in time to the thrust.

It was the most erotic thing Lu Han had ever seen, more than he could have imagined. He thrust into the wet heat, his hands working along Minseok’s chest, milk escaping each time he went balls deep into the smaller omega.

Minseok was wrecked. Red splotches painted his neck, his jaw. Milk covered his chest, running through Lu Han’s hands, warm against Minseok’s burning hot skin.  

Lu Han moved his hands down Minseok’s torso, smoothing the warm milk along his pale abdomen. “So fucking beautiful like this.”

“I’m gonna–“Minseok moaned, hands going to his chest. Milk poured from his chest as he clenched around Lu Han’s dick, crying out as he came.

Lu Han’s pace became slopping, the heat coiled in his abdomen threatening to release. He fucked Minseok through his orgasm before he let his own takeover, falling forward as he spilled deep inside of the smaller omega. A few seconds later he pulled out and rolled off Minseok.

“Thanks,” Minseok murmured after a few seconds had passed, hand going to Lu Han’s hair, carding his fingers through it affectionately.

Lu Han smiled. He knew they would both be hard again in a few minutes, their heats wouldn’t be broken for a while. But for now, he was going to enjoy resting.

“So, you next, right?” Minseok whispered.

Lu Han knew what he meant and he couldn’t say yes fast enough. Just the thought of having Minseok inside of him made him want to come. Still, he wanted to tease the other omega a little. “Nah, I don’t think–“

“I’ll let you drink from me if you let me fuck you,” Minseok quickly said.

Lu Han swallowed. Shit, he hadn’t even thought about that. “Yeah, please. I mean…”

Minseok laughed and Lu Han thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. “Told you there were things you hadn’t even thought of.”

Lu Han didn’t argue. He just hoped Minseok would be willing to teach him all of them because now…now he was curious.  


	3. Bigger Really is Better (Chanyeol / D.O.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!!! Size kink, multiple knots, rimming, bare backing

Kyungsoo paced around his tent. The strong scents that surrounded the camp was giving him a headache. It was like this every year and to be honest it was beyond annoying. 

It was just so… _ predictable _ . An alpha would saunter into his tent after being vetted by his pack mates, shoulders squared, raging with the bullshit alpha confidence he had been taught. And then he would take one look at Kyungsoo, who he naturally would have assumed would be a writhing, whiny mess begging him the moment he appeared, and freeze. The alpha would consider if they should just run away, and sometimes they did. A few stayed, but not for very long. After Kyungsoo opened his mouth they usually made some bullshit excuse and headed for the door, disappointed and more than a little afraid that the omega didn’t conform to their fucked up notion of what an omega should be. 

He seriously hoped this year would be different because honestly, he was getting lonely. He would never admit that, but it was the case. He wanted a mate, but he wanted the  _ right _ mate. Someone who didn’t swagger in, ready to dominate and hopefully get a chunk of his bank account when they were done. Someone who….

There was a commotion at the entrance to his tent, Kyungsoo’s head turning towards the direction of the tent flap. It was a blur, then a thud, then the overpowering scent of an alpha. 

“S-sorry, oh my god I didn’t…. I don’t know how tents work.”

He had fallen flat on his face, almost taken the tent down with him. He had a head of dark hair, long limbs…very long legs. Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at the alpha. 

The man struggled to get up, throwing out apologies as he managed to move back on his knees. They locked eyes and Kyungsoo wasn’t going to lie to himself, he liked what he saw. There was something endearing about this alpha, about his big ears, the excitement on his face. The wide mouth and bright eyes. The fact he didn’t look terrified, only extremely embarrassed. He was oddly attractive. 

“Wow, you’re cute.”

Kyungsoo glared. The alpha smacked his hand over his mouth, looking mortified. “I- I mean, hi. I’m Park Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo watched the alpha’s Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. 

“Hello,” Kyungsoo greeted after a few seconds. “I’m Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol flashed a smile before scurrying to stand, almost falling over again in the process. He dusted himself off, making dramatic gestures like he had fallen into a pile of sand or something. Kyungsoo observed him. What an odd guy. 

“You um…smell nice too,” Chanyeol blurted out, face flushed. Kyungsoo wondered if he could control what he said, or if he just said whatever came into his mind. “Really nice.”

Kyungsoo snorted. Maybe they had finally done their jobs this year. Maybe he could believe his pack’s previous complaints that just such an alpha didn’t exist, that they always sent the best they could find. Maybe _ this _ alpha really was the best and had only appeared now…maybe…hell, at least he wasn’t asking why Kyungsoo wasn’t begging for his dick two seconds after walking into his tent. 

“I um, need to tell you something.” Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. 

“What?” Kyungsoo asked. 

“Okay, you can’t make fun of me, but…” Chanyeol closed his eyes. “I am a bit of an anomaly. I told the guy back there, Sehun, or whatever but he said it is fine. But like, this is really weird so promise you won’t say anything bad about it.”

“I promise.” Kyungsoo folded his arms against his chest and waited. 

“I kind of uh…I have multiple knots.” Chanyeol opened his eyes, then glanced at the floor. 

Kyungsoo tried to digest what he had been told. Multiple...knots? “I don’t understand.”

“When I knot, there is more than one. It’s kind of weird. Usually, there are two but sometimes three. Not that I have ever officially mated but you know, when I…” Chanyeol made a motion with his hand, simulating jerking off. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. Multiple knots.  _ Fucking hell. _

“I swear it isn’t a sickness or anything. Like everything works properly it is just I have more than one.” Chanyeol shrugged. 

Kyungsoo swallowed. _ Shit _ . So they really might have done their jobs this year. 

“It’s fine,” he said quickly. 

“Really?” There was hope in Chanyeol’s eyes. 

Kyungsoo nodded. 

There was a pattern in the alphas his pack picked for him and that was because he had, at one point, let (rather regretfully) a certain preference of his be known. He let it slip after one too many cups of sweet wine one night. He had a thing for size. The taller the better. And if they were well endowed, well….

“Thanks for not making fun of me.” Chanyeol flashed a toothy grin. When Kyungsoo didn’t respond the alpha glanced around the tent, subtly checking out the place. 

Kyungsoo was curious why Chanyeol didn’t question why he was standing there, completely in control despite being in heat. Every alpha before him had. 

“I like the décor.” Chanyeol gestured with his hand, not pointing at anything in particular. 

“Uh, thanks.” Kyungsoo forced a smile. “Are you from the city?”

Chanyeol nodded. “Born and raised. I was thinking about relocating though, I just lost my job. Laid off after five years.” He sighed. “But that is the way of things, I guess. I can’t let it get me down. I just have to try again.”

He certainly was the cheery sort and honestly, Kyungsoo kind of liked his attitude. While he wasn’t exuberant or bubbly by nature, he was dedicated and he liked to see that same sort of dedication in others. “I hope you find something soon,” Kyungsoo found himself saying. 

“Thanks.” 

And more awkward silence. Chanyeol shifted on his feet while Kyungsoo racked his brain for something to say. By this point he was usually arguing with whatever poor alpha had stumbled into his tent, supposing they hadn't already ran away. 

“Do you want to sit down?” It sounded awkward, Kyungsoo knew, but it was the only thing he could think of. 

“Yeah, sure!” Chanyeol trailed happily after him, moving to sit on the mound of furs that dominated the room. 

He stumbled a little, almost losing his balance as he sat. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but chuckle, earning another blush from Chanyeol.

“I swear I’m not normally this clumsy.”

“I believe you,” Kyungsoo smirked, looking over at the alpha. Up close he was even better looking. He was handsome, wide shoulders. Kyungsoo found himself wondering if his hair felt as fluffy as it looked. 

“Do you like it?” Chanyeol suddenly asked, pointing to his hair. 

Kyungsoo felt heat creep into his cheeks. He immediately looked away. “It looks nice.”

“I just dyed it back to black. I was red for a really long time. It drove my mom nuts.”

Kyungsoo stared down at his hands. He had never felt this lost before. Like he wasn’t in control. Like he couldn’t think of a damn thing to say. Normally he was busy arguing with a bull-headed alpha about omega’s rights and the stupid shit that came out of their mouths when they came into his tent. This silence thing was…new. It was different. He had yet to figure out if it was a good kind of different. 

“I have a lot of self-control when I’m in heat,” Kyungsoo blurted out, feeling like he owed Chanyeol his own explanation. “I’ve always been that way, ever since I presented.”

“I think that’s cool,” Chanyeol said quickly. “My omega friend hates his heats. He always says he feels like he can’t think when he has them and he hates that.”

“Ah, yeah. A lot of omegas do. I mean it can be fun in some circumstances…” Kyungsoo trailed off, mind going to places they maybe shouldn’t be. Multiple. Knots. Shit...

Chanyeol cleared his throat. “We don’t have to mate if you don’t want to. I’ll be honest, I didn’t think I would get picked. I came with a couple of friends and when I was selected I thought it was a joke. But I mean if you want to then we can but if not I understand and––“

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what got into him. Or perhaps he knew exactly what had spurred him on. Multiple knots. Long legs. A dorky, awkward alpha that wasn’t a jerk. He didn’t know what to say to make the situation less awkward so he moved instead. He pressed his lips into Chanyeol’s, moving so quickly he took the alpha by surprise. 

In a minute he had Chanyeol pressed back into the mound of furs, pinned under him. Chanyeol was pliant, parting his lips, giving Kyungsoo entrance. Kyungsoo licked into his mouth, their tongues sliding together. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew Chanyeol was scent marking him, probably involuntarily. There were things that were almost impossible to control under certain circumstances. An alpha with an omega in heat lying on top of them was one of those circumstances. 

Kyungsoo’s hands pressed into Chanyeol’s chest, feeling the tight muscles before moving to his shoulders. When he smoothed his palm down Chanyeol’s arm he felt the slick begin to pool. He was toned. Kyungsoo sucked Chanyeol’s bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling and sucking before breaking their kiss. 

When Kyungsoo moved back, Chanyeol was panting, hands still lying at his sides like he was afraid of touching the omega. 

Kyungsoo leaned back on his knees, eyes raking over Chanyeol’s face, drinking him in. He really was nice to look at. 

Chanyeol let out a shaky breath, causing Kyungsoo to smile. 

“Seriously though, you are really pretty – I mean handsome. Cute? Uh...attractive?” Chanyeol scrambled to find the right word. 

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo snorted. His gaze went lower, to Chanyeol’s neck, to his broad shoulders, his torso, to the prominent bulge in his pants. Chanyeol was  _ big _ . 

“So…uh, do…uh, what do you want to do?” Chanyeol rambled. 

“Take off your clothes,” Kyungsoo ordered. 

Chanyeol scrambled to comply. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Kyungsoo watched as he tossed the shirt off and then went to work on his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them before shimmying them down his thighs. 

Kyungsoo turned away before Chanyeol had his pants off, going to work on his own robes. He reached to untie the front, only then realizing his hands were shaking. Was he that excited? Was this really happening? He was actually going to mate on the solstice, it was a crazy thought. 

He loosened the ties, his robe opening in the front. He slipped the fabric over his shoulders, stopping when he heard a noise behind him. Kyungsoo turned to see Chanyeol watching him with wide eyes. 

“You’re really hot,” the alpha blurted out as an excuse, cheeks flaming red. 

Kyungsoo smirked, turning back and lowering his robes. He pulled the fabric off one arm, then the other, before he let it fall from his body. When he turned around he had his own awkward moment. His eyes zoned into the space between Chanyeol’s legs. “You’re really big,” he heard himself say, practically salivating. He was a lot bigger than Kyungsoo could have imagined, bigger than the bulge in Chanyeol’s pants let on. 

“Shit, sorry,” Kyungsoo blurted out, belatedly feeling like he was being a little too enthusiastic about Chanyeol’s dick considering he had just met the man.  

“No need to be sorry!” Chanyeol tried to reassure him. “It’s okay if we both like what we see.”

Kyungsoo was grateful for the reassurance. The entire encounter was awkward and stilted. Chanyeol was right. If they both liked what they saw then things should be okay. For fuck's sake, they were here to mate. 

Kyungsoo crawled towards Chanyeol, the alpha lowering himself back into the bedding. Kyungsoo could tell the alpha was just as nervous despite his reassuring words. 

“How do you want to do this?” Chanyeol asked when Kyungsoo was kneeling beside him. 

“Not sure yet. Any ideas?” Kyungsoo shot back, curious how the alpha would respond. 

Chanyeol’s Adam’s apple bobbed. “Can I taste you?”

Kyungsoo furrowed his brow. “Taste me?”

“Yeah, as in–“Chanyeol gestured towards Kyungsoo’s lower half with his hands. 

Ohhh, Kyungsoo immediately understood. “Yes, you can.” He parted his legs, heart rate picking up. No one had ever done that to them. The few lovers he had wouldn’t dream of tasting his slick. But the few lovers he had in the past clearly were no match for the determined alpha at his side. 

Kyungsoo stared at the ceiling of the tent, tense with anticipation. Chanyeol got up and moved, Kyungsoo curled his toes into the furs while he waited. The heat that burned in his abdomen was increasing in strength, his slick was pooling at the promise of what was to come. He might have a lot of self-control compared to other omegas in heat, but the fact remained his body wanted to be mated. 

He jerked when he felt Chanyeol’s large hands on his thighs, parting them. 

“Sorry.” Chanyeol moved his hands away. 

“No, it’s fine. Please continue.” Kyungsoo held his breath, managing to remain calm when Chanyeol touched him once again. 

When he felt a gentle touch on his hole he stifled a moan with the back of his hand. Chanyeol lapped slowly, his tongue circling the rim, spreading the slick. It was a euphoric sensation that had Kyungsoo’s toes curling, pressing hard against the bed of furs. 

Chanyeol hummed, tongue, sliding against skin, fingers pressing into Kyungsoo’s thighs. When he flicked his tongue over Kyungsoo’s hole the omega writhed. 

“You taste so good,” Chanyeol husked, tongue circling the wetness. 

Kyungsoo dared to look down, to see the dark head of hair, to see Chanyeol between his legs. The sight heightened his desire. 

When Chanyeol’s tongue darted inside of him for the first time Kyungsoo arched his back. Chanyeol pressed his hands down on Kyungsoo’s hips, keeping him in place. The pressure was welcome, a new kind of stimulation that made Kyungsoo angle his hips, asking for more. 

Chanyeol wasn’t done. He darted his tongue in again, hands moving to spread Kyungsoo’s hole for easier access. He began fucking Kyungsoo with his tongue, holding him in place as best he could whenever the omega writhed and arched around him. His tongue slid in slow, then fast, changing the pace as he drove Kyungsoo to new heights. 

It was too much for omega. He had never in his life begged anyone. He had never wanted to beg anyone, yet he needed it now. “Chanyeol, fuck me.” It came out whiny, whinier than Kyungsoo would have liked. 

Chanyeol moved, leaning back on his knees. His lips were wet with slick, his hair messy. His wide shoulders and toned arms made Kyungsoo want to reach out, to dig his nails into the skin as he was filled with Chanyeol’s cock. 

“Can you ride me?” Chanyeol asked, looking hopeful and still a little bashful about asking. Kyungsoo wanted to point out there was nothing left to be embarrassed about but he didn’t. 

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo managed to sit up, his legs were already shaky from having Chanyeol’s tongue in him seconds before. He guided Chanyeol to sit against the mound of furs. Kyungsoo straddled him slowly, arms going around Chanyeol’s neck, hands sliding against taut muscle as he prepared himself. 

Chanyeol’s scent was invading his pores, surrounding him, marking him. The scent of an alpha, mingling with his own scent, claiming him. And this time he was okay with it. This time he wanted to be mated. 

He positioned himself over Chanyeol’s cock, briefly wondering if it would fit. He was so wide…

Chanyeol’s hands went to Kyungsoo’s waist, holding him gently. It was up to Kyungsoo to sink down, to go at his own pace. 

When Kyungsoo took the head of Chanyeol’s cock inside he cried out. The stretch was intense, his walls closing around the hard length. His fingernails dug into Chanyeol’s shoulders as he sunk down, inch by inch, letting the alpha fill him. 

Chanyeol moaned, his breathing shaky as he watched Kyungsoo take all of him in, sucking him in completely. 

“You’re so tight,” Chanyeol breathed. 

“And you’re big,” Kyungsoo whispered. He would need a moment to adjust. He swiveled his hips, testing things out. 

“Fuck.” Chanyeol’s hands slid from Kyungsoo’s waist to his hips, callused fingers sliding along smooth skin. 

Kyungsoo felt like he would break in half, felt like he was being split in two. But he liked it. He liked feeling this full, being stretched this thin. Holding his breath he moved his hips up before sinking back down, taking Chanyeol deep inside of him again. 

He threw his head back, exposing his neck. Chanyeol was quick to take advantage of the situation, his lips pressed against Kyungsoo’s throat as the omega began to ride him. He sucked bruises into Kyungsoo’s skin, lapping against his warm skin as they fucked.

Kyungsoo held on tightly as he moved his hips, sucking in Chanyeol’s fat cock before sliding up, then impaling himself once again. The burn was amazing, the feeling of Chanyeol’s dick buried in him making him keen. 

Chanyeol moved his hands to cup Kyungsoo’s ass, squeezing the plump flesh and urging Kyungsoo to ride him faster. 

“So big,” Kyungsoo husked, palms digging into Chanyeol’s shoulders. 

Chanyeol hummed against his neck, teeth scraping against skin as Kyungsoo rode him at a brutal paced. 

It was sensory overload. Hands kneading his ass, dick buried deep in him, the nibbles and sucks that Chanyeol was marking him with. Kyungsoo let out a string of throaty moans, only broken when he cried out loudly at an entirely new sensation. 

_ A knot _ . There was a swell at the base of Chanyeol’s dick, catching on Kyungsoo’s rim. If he thought he was already being stretch to his limits, it was nothing like what he felt as his rim resisted the new intrusion. 

“Relax, please relax,” Chanyeol tried to soothe him. 

When Kyungsoo whined instinctively trying to avoid the stretch, Chanyeol gripped him around the waist and flipped their position in one swift movement. Kyungsoo hit the bed of furs with Chanyeol on top of him, the momentum sending the knot past his rim. 

Kyungsoo clawed at Chanyeol’s back as the alpha began to fuck his knot into him. 

“Shhh, it will be over soon, shhh,” Chanyeol whispered apologies as he pounded the knot into him. 

Kyungsoo started to relax, only to feel the second knot catching on his rim. He dug his nails into Chanyeol’s back, certain he had broken skin. Chanyeol rocked into him, hips snapping hard a few times before the second knot had breached his hole. 

He had never been this full. He arched his back, whimpering as the first knot continue to press deep inside. When the knot hit his prostate he made a strangled noise, tears pricking his eyes at the overstimulation. Chanyeol reached for Kyungsoo’s cock, sheathing it and pumping in time to his thrusts. 

Kyungsoo clenched down, feeling the rush of release. He came hard, shockwaves moving from his center, down his limbs. He jerked through his release, the second knot pressing into the first as he spilled onto Chanyeol’s hand. 

When the knots exploded, one after the other, Kyungsoo cried from the wave of stimulation. From the feeling of the hot seed filling his insides. Chanyeol made a guttural noise, fucking his release into Kyungsoo, coating his insides. 

Kyungsoo whined, body jerking as he was filled again and again by the alpha. As he came down from his high, he felt boneless, completely sated and extremely tired. 

Chanyeol tried to support his weight on his arms so he wouldn’t crush the smaller man under him. 

“Just lay down,” Kyungsoo ordered, pulling the alpha against him. Chanyeol complied with an oomph. They would be locked together for a while and no doubt this wouldn’t be the only time it would occur that night. 

“I’m tired,” Kyungsoo muttered. 

“Me too,” Chanyeol agreed. He managed to finagle them into a reverse position, Kyungsoo complaining as he was moved to lay on top of Chanyeol. 

“I was fine, you know.”

“I know,” Chanyeol said. 

Kyungsoo lifted his head. “So why did you move us?”

“Because I wanted to look at your ass. It’s really nice.  _ Err _ , cute.” Chanyeol peeked over Kyungsoo’s body. 

Kyungsoo lifted his head, giving Chanyeol a death look. Kyungsoo laughed. “Sorry.”

With a sigh Kyungsoo let his head rest on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “You know you’re literally buried in my ass right now.”

“I know.”

“You’re a strange wolf, Park Chanyeol.”

“So are you. No offense. I mean…sorry.”

“I know.” Kyungsoo smiled against Chanyeol’s chest. He would have to go easy on his pack in the coming year. For once, they got it right. Absolutely right. 


	4. Connections (Suho / Sehun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!!! Cam boy, Crossdressing, spanking, BDSM, slight asphyxiation, Human / Werewolf roleplay, roleplayed non-con, knotting, Really this is super sweet if you get past the roleplay part I promise.

Sehun sighed, rolling his eyes at the thought of what was to come. He was ten feet away from the pack leader’s tent when he heard the selected alpha already make a commotion. But hey, he had done his part, his job was complete.  Whatever happened between the hapless alpha and the pack leader was no longer his business. 

He sauntered down the path towards his own tent, passing by the fire that flamed high. The younger omegas, all in their mid to late teens, were tending to it, their eyes going to Sehun as he passed, giving him friendly and admiring looks. They were all good kids, would make fine pack members once they were older. 

They would become responsible adults. None of them were likely to make the same mistake Sehun had, or at least he hoped none of them would. Because his mistake wasn’t something a smart, self-assured wolf should make. It was hard enough for him to convince the leader they needed limited Wi-Fi. If the entire pack did it…well. 

Sehun’s tent was at the southern end of the camp, as far away from the others as possible and as close as he could get to the nearest cell tower. A few high powered routers and modems later and he had a very limited range of Wi-Fi. Just enough for him to walk into his tent, settle down in his mound of furs, flick on the laptop screen, put his headphones on, make sure he was in incognito mode and….

_ Damnit. _ He wasn’t on tonight. Sehun sighed, closing his laptop and tossing his headphones down. He frowned, cursing the fact his favorite (and for the last several months personal and private) human cam boy had sworn up and down he couldn’t talk tonight. If Suho wasn’t so damn cute…if he didn’t have the best fetishes….if they didn’t sometimes just chat because  _ hey the weather is nice  _ or  _ what sweater do you like _ ? 

Sehun grumbled, deciding to go for a walk. He grabbed a fur and slung it over his shoulders to protect himself from the winter chill. Pensive, he stalked out of his tent, dramatically flicking the tent flap up and behind him. 

It was so stupid how it had started. Sehun was just curious, was in the city, at a gaming café. And so what if he might have looked up cam boys. So what if he had found there was one in particular that marketed some kind of wolf fetish, claiming to have an implanted knot. And so what if Sehun pretended to be a curious human and clicked on the link. And so what if he might have sort of become a little obsessed with the cam boy, enough to convince the pack they needed Wi-Fi for some half-assed security system ruse so he could jack off to him on a nightly basis. Or talk to him about a movie. Or ask him how his day was. 

It wasn’t like that was a bad thing…right?

Okay, so maybe it was. Sehun grumbled as he walked, stomping into the forest. The lingering scent of alphas was everywhere. The group had only recently departed, holding their heads as they slinked back to wherever they had come from, rejected by the pack. 

Sehun made faces as he walked, mocking the pathetic alphas he had seen, the ones who looked down on him because he was an omega, the ones who thought they stood a chance. Stupid alphas. 

As he walked he caught a few scents that were stronger, alphas that were still hanging around. He had a mind to go tell them to leave, to vacate the pack’s land as soon as possible. Following the scents he halted once he heard voices, stopping to listen. 

“I don’t think it’s weird if you really think about it,” a voice argued.

“Hey, I’m down for whatever. Gotta help a bro out,” a different voice spoke.

“I just…listen, it is very nice of you to invite me but I have to decline. I’m already kind of seeing someone.” There was something vaguely familiar about the third voice, one that had Sehun creeping closer. 

“Then why did you come here?” the first alpha asked. 

“It’s complicated,” the familiar voice answered. 

He sounded like…no…it couldn’t be.  _ Could it? _

Sehun stalked towards the clearing, the alphas staring in his direction once they picked up his scent. He was undeterred, eyes fixated on only one alpha of the three who were gathered. 

“Sehun?” the alpha asked, narrowing his eyes as the omega approached. 

“Suho,” Sehun said through gritted teeth. 

Suho, his favorite cam boy, was standing in the middle of his pack’s land. Smelled like an alpha.  _ Was a fucking alpha.  _

“What are you doing here?!” Suho blurted out. “I thought you lived in the city, why are–“

“Hey, you’re the omega from before, right? The one who selected our dumbass friend?” one of the other alphas asked. 

Sehun ignored him. He stopped a few feet in front of Suho, glaring. “You’re an alpha,” he said matter-of-factly. 

Suho glanced at the other alphas, then back to Sehun. “Wait, you’re an omega? You aren’t human?!” His eyes were wide, scanning Sehun up and down like he was the most surprising thing he had ever laid eyes on. 

Sehun put his hands on his hips. “Yeah. And you are a fucking liar.”

“I never said I wasn’t an alpha!” Suho held his palms out. “How was I supposed to know you’re a wolf? If I knew, I would have told you.”

“Okay, yeah so we are just going to like, go over there,” one of the other alphas said, quickly grabbing his friend and disappearing into the darkness of the forest, eager to avoid whatever argument was brewing. 

“Right. You totally _ would _ have told me.” Sehun rolled his eyes. “Just like you told me you had to go to your grandmother’s Christmas party which is why we couldn’t chat tonight.”

Suho looked panicked. “No, it….listen, you probably won’t believe me but I didn’t want to come to this thing. I didn’t even get close to the camp on purpose. My parents insisted I go, wanted me to get in touch with a pack that is more traditional.”

Sehun glared at Suho. He thought back to the selection, mentally recounting the alphas he had encountered. It was true, he didn’t remember seeing him among them. 

“Fine, supposing you are telling me the truth, how are you going to make it up to me? You still lied to me.” Sehun stared into Suho’s eyes. Shit, he was much better looking in person. A head shorter than Sehun, but the omega had already figured out Suho wasn’t as tall as him. He had plump cheeks, nice eyes, and a well-defined face. If Sehun wasn’t borderline angry at the man he would admit that he was practically a god in person. But that wasn’t the case. For now, he needed to see his favorite cam boy do some in-person groveling. 

Suho dragged his hand through his hair and looked away, into the darkness of the forest. “Shit, I didn’t want our first meeting to be like this.”

“You…wanted us to meet?” Sehun blurted out, momentarily forgetting his anger. He hadn’t known that, had never thought they would. But then again he had always thought Suho was human, that any affection he felt for the man had to be buried because there was zero possibility of them ever working in real life. 

“Of course I wanted us to meet. Fuck, I love you.” Suho sighed. “Or has this been some stupid–“

“I love you too,” Sehun admitted. Had he really just told Suho he loved him?!

The alpha flashed a warm and inviting smile. “My real name’s Junmyeon. I’m an alpha and I’m sorry I lied to you. I’ll do anything to make it up to you, Sehun. Really.”

“Anything?” Sehun asked slowly, mind going places, to previous chats, to potential outcomes. 

Suho – no, Junmyeon – nodded. “Anything.”

“We need to go to my tent,” Sehun said, grabbing for Junmyeon’s hand. “ _ Now. _ ”

  
  


Over the months they had tried a lot of things, a lot of roleplaying, and a multitude of scenarios. Over a sometimes spotty Wi-Fi connection they had figured out what worked, what turned the other one on, how to drive each other wild. 

Sehun, for all his experience chatting with Junmyeon, had never expected to be able to actually touch him. To have him in his tent, sitting on his mound of furs, looking prettily up at him. 

“Were you good today?” Sehun asked, hand going to cup Junmyeon’s chin, forcing his chin up. 

“I––“ Junmyeon averted his eyes. 

“You need to fucking learn. Undress and get on your knees.” Sehun shoved Junmyeon away, stepping back. He watched as the alpha moved back on the scattering of pelts, his hands slowly going to the buttons on his shirt. 

Junmyeon knew how to make a show of undressing. He was a pro at it, at teasing Sehun through a webcam, taking his time as he undid one button, then the next, apologizing as they fell into their favorite roleplay. 

He moved extra slow, fiddling with the buttons. Sehun reached down, and with a hard tug ripped Junmyeon’s shirt open, baring his toned chest. Junmyeon looked up at him, feigning fear. 

“Go faster or your punishment will be worse,” Sehun threatened, using a commanding tone. 

Junmyeon’s hands went to the buttons of his pants, and this time he was listening. He moved quickly, unzipping his grey slacks and standing, working them over his hips. Sehun gasped when he saw what was underneath. 

“Shit, you do wear them out,” Sehun muttered, breaking character. He could feel his dick hardening as he took in the sight. 

Junmyeon discarded his pants and revealed the pink lace panties that covered his erection, little black bows on the sides. His hard cock strained against the lace front, a small spot wet with pre-cum. 

“I wanted to look good for you, master,” Junmyeon whispered, pretending to be bashful as he sunk back onto his knees, hands clasped demurely in front of him. 

“Did I tell you that you could speak?” Sehun challenged, falling back into their roleplay. 

Junmyeon stared at the ground, shaking his head slowly. 

“Bend over,” Sehun ordered.

Junmyeon complied, going on his hands and knees. His ass, clad in pink lace, faced Sehun. He licked his lips at the sight, the plush ass clad in pink. All for him. 

“How many should I give you?” Sehun asked, moving to kneel next to Junmyeon. 

“However many I deserve, master,” Junmyeon answered in a low voice. 

Sehun smirked. He reached out, cupping Junmyeon’s ass through his panties. He squeezed hard, Junmyeon jerking forward. 

“Don’t fucking move,” Sehun warned, raising his hand back. 

The first slap was hard, the noise told Sehun it had to have hurt. He stopped for a moment, waiting for Junmyeon to say something, to utter the safe word they had picked in case he wanted to stop. When he met zero resistance he sent his hand down on Junmyeon’s ass again. 

It was beyond erotic, Sehun thought, doing this in person. Doing the things they had only talked about, imagined doing. His dick twitched with each slap to Junmyeon’s ass, with each glimpse of Junmyeon’s ass jiggling against pink lace. 

“Look at you, you're pathetic,” Sehun scoffed, hitting him yet again. 

Junmyeon didn’t make a sound, taking each slap without as much as a whimper. 

Sehun felt tense, each slap getting them closer to the time everything would spill over. To his favorite part. 

“I could do anything to you, couldn’t I?” Sehun said, another slap sounding. He tugged at the bows, pulling Junmyeon’s panties off. 

It was different when they did this over a webcam, when they talked each other through it. When Sehun pushed it as far as he could before Junmyeon took over. In person it was a thousand times better, the moment that Junmyeon revealed his true self, the moment he moved away from Sehun’s hand and turned. The moment their roles were changed. 

The moment he grabbed Sehun by the throat and slammed him down onto the bed of furs, glaring at him. It was the best part of this scenario in Sehun’s opinion, when the tables were turned. 

“Wha–“

“Have you ever heard of werewolves, little boy?” Junmyeon asked, grabbing Sehun’s throat tightly. His fingers dug into the skin, bruising the omega.

Sehun made a show of struggling under the pressure. He knew Junmyeon would never hurt him, this was all part of the act. To dominate and then be forced to submit. To submit and then to dominate. 

“No,” Sehun choked out. 

Junmyeon smirked, the sexy look that never failed to have Sehun under his complete control. 

Junmyeon removed his hand from Sehun’s throat, pinning him down by the shoulders. “You hire a nice little submissive, you stupid fucking human.” He sighed. “Yet look who is in control now.”

“No, please, I–“

Junmyeon attacked his lips in a bruising kiss, forcing his tongue inside of Sehun’s mouth. Sehun pretended to struggle as Junmyeon raked his nails down his chest, mouth roving over his lips, biting along his jaw. 

“Please, I want to live,” Sehun mock-begged, weakly kicking his legs. 

Junmyeon was strong, stronger than Sehun would have guessed from their online roleplay. He really could hold Sehun down without much effort, even if the omega wasn’t struggling with his full force. 

Junmyeon tore at Sehun’s robes, the fabric easily ripping as he fought against Sehun’s feigned attempts at pushing him off. 

Sehun couldn’t help but buck up against the man on top of him, his instinct taking over as he inhaled a whiff of alpha scent. It was a game changer, the truth of Junmyeon’s nature. They could roleplay to their heart’s content but now there was biology between them,  _ a natural need _ . An omega with an alpha on top of them, a desire to mate clouding everything else. 

Junmyeon let out a low, guttural noise as he finished divesting Sehun of his clothing, tossing the shredded fabric to the floor. Sehun had stopped struggling, his scent wafting strong. 

“Do you even know what a knot is, human?” Junmyeon leaned in, whispering the words into Sehun’s ear. 

“N-no,” Sehun managed to get out, trying to keep up with the scenario. It was hard though, when he could feel his slick start to pool. When he knew that the fever was threatening to take over, a fever that hadn’t visited him since he had first presented years ago. He was an anomaly, an omega whose heat was never triggered, didn’t follow a cycle. It may have been why he clung to a certain cam boy in the beginning, when he looked for anything to turn him on…to confirm he wasn’t abnormal. 

Junmyeon could smell him, no doubt. He relaxed his hold on Sehun, sitting back. “You’re in heat,” he said dumbly, hands on his knees. 

Sehun nodded. He felt tears prick his eyes, threatening to spill over. “I’m sorry, I’m…”

Junmyeon leaned forward, cupping Sehun’s cheek in his hand. “No, don’t be sorry,” he whispered. He kissed his tears away before gently moving his lips over Sehun’s, their kiss full of tenderness, the aggressive roleplay disappearing. 

Sehun gently pushed Junmyeon away, sitting up. He wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. 

“Why are you crying?” Junmyeon put his hand on Sehun’s shoulder but the omega angled away from his touch. 

“No reason.” Sehun sucked in a sob. 

“Tell me,” Junmyeon said gently.

Sehun blinked away tears, sucking in a breath before he started. “I’ve only ever had one heat, when I presented. I always felt kind of, abnormal because of it.” He dared to look Junmyeon in the eyes, seeing the man he loved through a veil of tears. “That is why you have always meant so much to me. One of the reasons, I mean. You make me feel normal.”

Junmyeon dared to reach for the crying omega, and Sehun let him. He let Junmyeon pull him into his embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around the taller man. He caressed Sehun’s hair, planting a soft kiss on his temple. “You aren’t weird for not having heats. Never think that. And you make  _ me  _ feel normal.”

Sehun sniffled, feeling bad that the first time they met he turned into a crying mess, pouring his heart out. He moved away, wiping his eyes. “What do you mean?”

Junmyeon pursed his lips, eyes bright with affection. “I’m an alpha, but I don’t have a knot. It really is an implant.”

Sehun glanced down. Junmyeon was still hard, through all of the tears. He looked back up at the alpha’s face. “Really?”

Junmyeon nodded. “It happens sometimes, just like some omegas don’t have regular heats. It doesn’t make us any less important, or any lesser than other wolves.”

“Then why did you get the implant?” Sehun blurted out, immediately regretting it. 

Junmyeon laughed it off, thankfully. “Because at one time I thought like you. I thought it made me weird. But I was wrong. I started doing cams because I thought it would help me, but really it didn’t. It just reinforced what I was feeling. That is until I met you. Until I knew you liked me for who I was. Or well…” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. “The way you thought I was.”

“I built your confidence up because neither of us knew who we really are?” Sehun furrowed his brow.

“Maybe?” Junmyeon sighed. “Look, it doesn’t have to be more complicated than we make it. We like each other, a lot. I love you. I want to be with you if you’ll let me.”

Sehun considered his words. There was a sliver of sense to the nonsensical. Honestly, it was hard to explain. His feelings were hard to explain. The way he felt about Junmyeon was hard to explain. 

“Hey, we can do this another time,” Junmyeon said, hands rubbing Sehun’s arms affectionately. 

“No.” Sehun quickly answered. 

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow in question. 

“I’m – you know.” Sehun could still feel the burn through the tears, through the deep and meaningful conversation. A fire had settled in his gut, his backside was wet with slick. 

“Well, I didn’t want to wait, to be honest.” Junmyeon smiled, but this time it wasn’t the devious smirk from their roleplays. This time it was full of love, of promises, of affection. 

Sehun let himself be lowered to the bed of pelts, basked in the gentle kisses that Junmyeon planted on his cheeks, his lips, along his neck. This was new, this feeling of love, this desire to mate, to be treasured and appreciated. 

His hands went to Junmyeon’s back, fingers gently caressing the taut muscles as the alpha lightly pressed his lips to Sehun’s skin, trailing down his neck to his collarbone. It was all soft touches as Junmyeon savored every inch of him, fingers tracing lines in Sehun’s skin. 

He felt loved, he felt like it would be okay. Like all of it, all the feelings he kept buried inside of him, were being slowly extracted, validated, by Junmyeon’s gentle touches. 

But then again, there was also the fire, that heat that he hadn’t experienced in years. “I love you, I really do, but can you stick it in now?”

Junmyeon raised his head. “Yeah, if you’re ready.”

Sehun nodded, smiling slightly. He didn’t mean to be pushy but...well, he had needs. 

Junmyeon moved to seat himself between Sehun’s legs, methodically lining himself up. 

Sehun waited, growing slightly impatient. He stopped mentally counting down the seconds when Junmyeon thrust in hard, seating himself in one hard push. 

Sehun choked back a moan. Junmyeon wasn’t long but he was wide, his dick stretching him in all the right ways. 

Junmyeon began to thrust in and out at a furious pace, apparently not one to take it slow. But Sehun expected that, they had talked themselves through multiple orgasms over the preceding months. 

What Sehun hadn’t expected was the way Junmyeon’s hands felt on him, the way his fingers pressed into his skin, the way his hips slammed forward again and again. The way he felt his balls bounce against his ass, the way the alpha grunted as he drove relentlessly into him. 

Sehun clawed at the fur bedding, nails digging into the softness, looking for anything to grasp onto. 

“Does.” Sehun moaned the word. “The.” Another moan. “Knot.” Another moan, this time louder. “Work?”

He had his answer when he felt the swell catch along his rim, meeting little resistance due to the slick his body was producing. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” There was something indelibly sexy about Junmyeon swearing when they weren’t roleplaying. He was usually prim and proper when they weren’t pretending to dominate each other. 

Sehun gasped, moaned wantonly as Junmyeon’s knot slipped inside of him. His toes curled against the fur bedding, bunching the pelts up as he was fucked relentlessly, stretched by Junmyeon’s artificial knot. 

And then he was moaning, a mixture of curse words, of Junmyeon’s name, the knot pressing against his prostate, hitting it at a brutal pace. A wave of ecstasy overcame him. He came with a violent shudder, clenching around Junmyeon’s cock as he spilled over his stomach. 

Junmyeon followed a few seconds later, knot bursting, his seed pumping into Sehun’s tight, wet heat. 

Their breathing mingled together, Junmyeon slipping out a few seconds later, the implanted knot apparently not possessing the locking mechanism of a real knot. The alpha proceeded to plant soft kisses on Sehun’s face, on his chest, ignoring the way the omega tried to push him away. 

“Don’t kiss me, I’m gross right now,” Sehun complained turning onto his side, away from the alpha. Junmyeon snuggled into him, ignoring his protests as he continued to trail gentle kisses along his arms, his back. 

“You’re never gross,” Junmyeon whispered into his sweat-slicked skin. 

“I’m covered in cum and I think your pink panties are stuck to my leg,” Sehun answered, feeling something rubbing against his calf. 

Junmyeon sighed but continued to kiss him. 

“How’s your heat?” Junmyeon asked. 

“Meh. Get ready in a few minutes.” Sehun answered, smiling, happy Junmyeon couldn’t see just how happy he made him. It was, he thought, rather pertinent to maintain the upper hand for now. He couldn’t make everything evident just yet. Not when Junmyeon’s soft, reassuring kisses were probably the best thing that had ever happened to him. Other than that time he searched cam boys. That was great too. 


	5. Epilogue: Bro, We got this Bro (ChenBaek)

“I seriously cannot believe he was picked.” Jongdae folded his arms against his chest and glared towards where Chanyeol was trailing after a tall omega. 

“Clearly they don’t know what they are missing.” Baekhyun followed suit, sending his friend dirty looks behind his back. 

They had traveled over an hour just to attend the solstice selection. Baekhyun had even turned down his work Christmas party for it and he  _ never _ missed free drinks and food. 

“He didn’t even want to come, we dragged him along. How is this fair?” Jongdae clucked his tongue. 

“It isn’t. This whole thing sucks. Worst.Night.Ever.” Baekhyun turned and stalked into the darkness, Jongdae running to catch up. 

“Maybe we can still make the party,” he suggested, arm going over Baekhyun’s shoulder as they stalked into the night. 

“I hope you know I have a raging boner right now,” Baekhyun shot back. Jongdae shrugged, not removing his arm from around Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“No shit. We just went to a camp with a bunch of omegas in heat. You think you’re the only one with a boner? Pfft.”

Baekhyun huffed. “I can’t go to a work party with my dick as hard as a fucking rock.”

“Jack off. I don’t know? We’re in the same boat.” Jongdae shrugged. 

Baekhyun let out a heavy sigh. A few seconds later he stopped walking. “Hey, like what if…”

Jongdae raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“You ever heard of bro jobs?” Baekhyun asked. 

Jongdae narrowed his eyes at his best friend. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Hey, I’ve been told I have a nice mouth,” Baekhyun replied, blowing his bangs up with an exhale. 

Jongdae remained silent for a few seconds before answering. “You never tell anyone about this Byun, got it?”

“Got it! Let’s go find a good spot.” Baekhyun smiled cheekily, throwing his arm over Jongdae’s shoulder and dragging him along the path. “Hey, maybe some of the other alphas might want to join in?”

“Don’t press your luck.” Jongdae elbowed him in the ribs, earning a loud whine from his friend.

“Hey, I’d like to see you take a knot in your mouth,” Baekhyun scowled, walking a few paces ahead of his friend. 

“Why, have you?” Jongdae called after him, hurting to catch up. 

“What happens in the forest stays in the forest, “Baekhyun sing-songed, jogging further ahead. 

“What does that even mean?!” Jongdae whined, chasing after his friend. 

“Merry Christmas,” Baekhyun yelled over his shoulder, running deeper into the woods. 


End file.
